It is well known for a camera to be provided with a self timer or delayed action device that automatically depresses a shutter release in the camera to initiate picture-taking after a predetermined interval of time has elapsed. Normally, the shutter release is manually depressible to initiate picture-taking. However, when the delayed action device is used, only it can operate the shutter release. Actuation of the delayed action device to take a picture delays operation of the shutter release to initiate picture-taking for 10-20 seconds, which is long enough for the photographer to take a position in the picture.